The present disclosure relates to a connecting element which can be inserted between a motor and a control unit, and to an assembly comprising the motor, the connecting element and the control unit.
When developing motors, the size is an important property, in addition to the expected power output. In order to produce electric motors which are as small as possible, it has proven advantageous to at least partially physically separate the mechanical and electronic components. However, in order to produce a complete assembly comprising a motor and control unit, it is necessary to develop suitable connecting elements which allow these two elements to be combined.
DE 10 2006 026 403 A1 discloses a circuit mount on which actuation electronics for an electric motor are mounted. In order to accommodate a bearing of the electric motor, the circuit mount has a deep-drawn receptacle in the center. Together with a cover over the circuit mount, this design forms an end plate of the electric motor, which end plate closes off the housing of the electric motor on one side.
A further design of an electric motor with associated electronics is described in DE 10 2008 054 527 A1. In this design, the connection between the motor housing and the bearing plate which contains the electronics is achieved by means of welding or a shrink-fitting process.